gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood Casino
The Vinewood Casino, also known as Be Lucky: Los Santos, is a casino appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and formerly in Grand Theft Auto Online, located on Vinewood Park Drive in East Vinewood, Los Santos, overlooking the Vinewood Racetrack. On July 23, 2019, it was replaced by The Diamond Casino & Resort, as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description In 2013, the casino appears to have been under construction prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V. An "Opening Soon" banner is present outside the main entrance. As indicated by the signage outside the building, Fleeca and Shark credit cards are accepted at the casino. There are electronic advertisements for Shark, Fleeca and Dusche Gold. It is based on the Casino in , . But also shows resemblance to the in , California. It is inaccessible to the player and plays no role in the storyline. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' On June 6, 2019, the "Opening Soon" banner was removed from the main entrance. Construction barriers, a crate of wooden boards and a waste skip were also added just outside the doors. The automated barrier outside the garage door was also removed. On June 13, 2019, more construction props were added near the front entrance of the casino. Later in the day, the official Rockstar Games Twitter Account announced an upcoming casino-themed content update coming soon in the heart of Vinewood. On June 20, 2019, even more, construction props were added near the front entrance of the casino. Shortly after, the official Rockstar Games Twitter Account and Rockstar Newswire gave more info about the upcoming update, including revealing a new name for an upcoming casino: The Diamond Casino & Resort. On July 18, 2019, an official trailer of The Diamond Casino & Resort update was uploaded, now revealing the new appearance and features of the facility. Many drastic architectural and functional changes have been brought to the then-Vinewood Casino to make it into a fully functional gambling floor and hotel, and therefore no longer being a simple structure in Grand Theft Auto Online. On the same day, an official dedicated to the Diamond Casino & Resort was released, providing more in-depth detail about the new facility and its many features and infrastructures. On July 23, 2019, The Diamond Casino & Resort released with the Casino Penthouse purchasable for a base price of 1.5 million GTA$ (Twitch Prime members who linked their accounts to their Rockstar Social Club account by August 1st will get the base Penthouse for free). Minigames, such as Lucky Wheel, Blackjack, Roulette, and 3-Card Poker, were added as part of the update. Gallery VinewoodCasino-Back-GTAV.png|The casino at day, as seen from the race track. VinewoodCasino-Night-GTAV.png|Another view of the casino at night. VinewoodCasino-BeLuckySign-GTAV.png|"Be Lucky" sign. VinewoodCasino-GTAV.png|The casino at day, as seen from Vinewood Park Drive. Trivia *There is a scene with Trevor after switching characters where he is being kicked out of the casino for counting cards (i.e. cheating). This would imply that the casino is open, though not accessible by the player. *The doors leading from the casino floor lobby to the staff lounge of the Diamond Casino & Resort have some of the previous casino’s remains, including the neon signs and photographs of the establishment. ru:Казино Вайнвуда es:Casino Vinewood de:Be Lucky Los Santos Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Casinos Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V